Drill apparatuses, such as hammer drills, are commonly used to drill holes in concrete and other materials during construction activity. In one particular use, a hammer drill may be used to drill holes along an end of a concrete slab by laying the hammer drill on the floor adjacent the concrete slab, abutting the hammer drill to the concrete slab, and drilling a sequence of holes along the end of the concrete slab while maintaining an abutting relationship between the concrete slab and the hammer drill. However, the process of drilling holes with a hammer drill in this manner can be physically exhausting and uncomfortable since the user must sit or kneel down for long periods of time while handling the hammer drill in a manner that ensures that the hammer drill is maintained in the proper orientation during operation. To solve this issue, U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,885 to Shannon L. Howland discloses a drill attachment that is operable to secure and operate a conventional drill apparatus. In particular, the drill attachment of Howland requires that the drilling apparatus have the appropriate engagement points to allow the drill attachment to establish a secure and operative engagement between the drill attachment and the drill apparatus. However, drill apparatuses are manufactured by different manufacturers, thereby making it difficult to properly engage the drill attachment to different types of drill apparatuses if the drill attachment lacks both engagement points. Accordingly, a drill attachment is needed that allows the drill attachment to be attached to different types of drill apparatuses regardless of configuration of the drill apparatus.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures should not be interpreted to limit the scope of the claims.